


Miu Blows a Hole (in the Wall)

by AmbidexRex



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Action, Cannon, Comedy, Explosions, Fear of Death, Friendship, Heroism, Innuendo, Inspiration, Laser Cannon, Lasers, Literary References & Allusions, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Other, Robots, Strong Language, Suspense, Trust, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbidexRex/pseuds/AmbidexRex
Summary: Spoiler Waring: Story contains spoilers for all of Danganronpa V3.Miu is out of patience. She has no desire to be involved in a killing game. Unfortunately, the mastermind didn't give anybody a safeword, so Miu has to end the killing game herself. She will do whatever it takes to escape from the Ultimate Academy. If that means building a Gigantic Laser Cannon, so be it. The Ultimate Inventor will invent a way out.Miu receives both help and detriment from from her fellow Ultimate prodigies as she works day and night to build the device that could be everyone's salvation. As she gets support from Kaede, Keebo, and others in between long sessions of work on her all-important invention, Miu will have to answer some difficult questions.What is she willing to fight for? Who will she work to protect? How far will she go to achieve her goals? Can she afford to believe in anybody? Are all robots completely incompetent? How dangerous is electricity, really? How long has she been awake? Is she smelling colors?Find out the answers to all of these questions in: Miu Blows a Hole.





	1. Take Aim!

Sixteen Ultimate prodigies sat around the center table of the dining hall. A tension hung over them like a thick, dark cloud. And although some among them were into things that were thick and dark, this was not a moment to be enjoying such things. Monokuma had just made two announcements. First, unimportantly, he’d announced that the revealed Ultimate Labs were opened and ready for use. Second, he’d announced a motive for someone to commit murder: the First Blood Perk that would let a killer “graduate” without a class trial.

With morale at an all-time low, the room was silent save for the sounds of silverware moving to transport food into hungry Ultimate mouths. As much as she might like to fixate on mouths, all Miu Iruma could think about while sitting at that table was the dire situation in which she found herself.

“God damn it!” Miu said, breaking the silence. “Why is that bear trying to make us play some fucked up killing game? This is bullshit!”

Kaede answered, “I don’t know why we’re here. Without our memories, I don’t think we’ll be able to figure out the ‘why’s’ for a while.” She gave Miu an encouraging smile. “But don’t worry. We’re not going to play any killing game. We’ll stop the mastermind and find a way out of here!”

Kaito chimed in, “That’s right. We’re all gonna get out of here together!”

_This guy doesn’t know what the hell he’s talking about,_ Miu thought.

“You say that,” Miu said, “but have any of you scrubs actually found a way to escape? We’re fucking trapped! This damn birdcage has us stuck. And I’m not into being stuck!”

Keebo added, “We have also decided that the tunnel is too dangerous, so we cannot get out that way. For now, it looks like we really do not have any options.”

“We’ll just have to keep searching, then,” Kaede said. “We can’t give up. That’s exactly what the mastermind wants!”

“You’re right, Kaede," Tenko replied. "We’ll keep trying to find a way out.”

Angie said, “Hmm. Atua is saying, why not try to make a way out instead of finding one?”

Kaede put a hand on her chin and looked down thoughtfully. “Make a way out, huh?”

Angie smiled in a way Miu found off-putting. “Yes, yes! We will just build an exit and walk out through it! That’s what Atua says we should do.”

To Miu's great annoyance, Kokichi opened his mouth and said, “Great idea, Angie! We’ll just get some carpentry tools and build a door into one of the thick, metal walls. Or, maybe we can get a bunch of shovels and just dig under them! That’ll probably work. Or maybe we can just build a bomb and blow a hole in the impenetrable—”

_Inspiration!_

“Wait a minute,” Miu mumbled. She felt her nervousness turning into a feeling she was far more comfortable with: nervous excitement.

“—walls. Heck, why don’t we just take one of the bears and—”

“Hey, Kokichi, shut the fuck up,” Miu said. To her relief, he actually did shut the fuck up. Miu cracked a wide, eager smile. She wore the face of a huntress who had trapped her prey. “I have an idea,” she said.

“That’s great!” Kaede looked at Miu encouragingly. “What’s your idea?”

“I’m gonna blow a giant fucking hole in the wall, and we can all just walk right out of here!”

Kaede immediately looked disappointed. “That’s… well…”

“Didn’t you hear me?” Kokichi says. “The walls are impenetrable. As in, you can’t make a hole in them. I was being sarcastic, you stupid pig!”

Miu blushed and lost her composure upon being insulted. “S-stupid pig?” She shook her head abruptly.

_Focus, Miu. This is important._

“That’s what you think, dipshit!” Miu exclaimed. “The walls might be impenetrable for the average human, but I am Miu Iruma, the gorgeous girl genius!” She puffed her chest out and laughed. “The Ultimate Labs just opened up, right? I can get to work in mine and build a device to bust us right out of here. A high energy, high impact, high explosive Wall Buster!”

Shuichi spoke up. “That sounds dangerous, Miu. I don’t know if this is a good idea.”

“Oh, shut up, you fuckin’ virgin! It’s gonna be awesome!” Miu stomped toward one of the dining hall’s exits. “I’ll start working on it right now. The sooner it’s done, the sooner we can all get the fuck out of here!”

“Miu,” Kaede implored, “Wait!”

But the Ultimate Inventor had already begun her brilliant project.

* * *

 

Miu put herself to work in her lab for a couple of hours trying to figure out how exactly she would bust through the walls surrounding the academy. She quickly realized that she couldn’t use conventional explosives, as such things were not readily available to her or the other students. If she wanted to blast through the walls, she’d have to generate the energy some other way. Eventually, she decided what shape the Wall Buster would take: a laser cannon.

Miu laughed to herself. _This is gonna be so fucking cool. I’m so awesome._

Knock, knock, knock. Miu turned around and saw someone walk through her lab door. He was the last person she wanted to see.

“Hey there, Miu!” Kokichi chirped. “How’s it going? Have you blown us all up yet?”

“You’re not dead are you, you fucking cockroach?” Miu asked rhetorically. “Then no, I haven’t. What the hell are you doing in my lab?”

Kokichi pouted like a petulant child. “Aw, why are you being so mean? I can come hang out in your lab if I want to, can’t I?”

“No, you can’t. I can’t work with some asshole watching me! I’ve got important inventor shit to do, so go choke on a dick or something.”

Kokichi clenches his fists in apparent anger. “Fine, fine! You big meanie! Just let me check on something first.”

“What are you checking on?”

“The cameras.”

“The cameras?”

“I hid a few cameras in here.”

“You fucking _what_?!”

Kokichi smiled innocently. “I hid some cameras in your lab. Does that bother you?”

Miu turned red with anger. “Of course it fucking bothers me! Where are they? Where did you put them?”

Kokichi put a finger to his lips. “If I told you that, they wouldn’t be hidden anymore, would they? And what’s the fun of a hidden camera that isn’t hidden? It’s pointless.”

“Why the fuck did you hide cameras in my lab?”

 Kokichi’s eyes lit up like stars. “I’d just love to watch you work, Miu! And I’d like to watch you do other things, too.”

Miu was livid. “Get the fuck out of my lab before I skin you alive! Out!”

Kokichi ran from the lab giggling like an idiot. Miu was left alone, agitated and deeply bothered.

_If somebody has to get fucking murdered, I hope it ends up being him._

Miu walked back to her workbench and began drawing schematics, but she stopped after a minute. Was she really being watched? Kokichi had probably been lying about the cameras. Probably.

_Still…_

Miu decided that the schematics for the Wall Buster could be delayed slightly. She wouldn’t be able to work until she was certain she was working in solitude. She quickly got to work making several small devices that would interfere with the visual receptors of various devices. After two hours of work with the resources she had on hand, she had finished her mini-project: several camera jammers, which would jam any nearby cameras after being set up. A few minutes later, she’d set them up strategically around the lab. Hidden cameras or no, Miu could be certain she wasn’t being spied on.

_Alright. That’s much better._

Miu also took an hour to quickly whip up a device to deal with intruders. She put together an Electrotaser: A normal taser, but packed with more electricity and a cooler name. Miu figured a shot from that would make Kokichi think twice about trespassing in her lab again.

_Now, time to work on Buster!_

With delays and nuisances dealt with, Miu could begin her project in earnest. She, the incredible, gorgeous, astonishing Ultimate Inventor, would create the device that would save everybody. Afterwards, they would surely praise her and acknowledge her greatness. And really, that was what it was all about.

* * *

 

As afternoon turned to evening, Miu finished up the schematics for the Wall Buster. This cannon would be her lifeline. This cannon would free her from the nightmare of the killing game. She looked over the plans. Combining makeshift power cells with advanced energy transmission technology, the cannon would hopefully fire with enough force to blast through the multi-meter-thick walls surrounding the Ultimate Academy. She would have to execute her plan carefully.

Suddenly, Miu heard footsteps outside.

_Who the fuck wants to bother me now?_

As the footsteps drew closer, they suddenly became erratic and unbalanced.

“Wah!” a male voice rang out. Miu heard someone fall to the ground with a crash. Curious and annoyed, Miu emerged from her lab to see the source of the commotion. She found Keebo outside, struggling to get off the ground. He fumbled about like an especially uncoordinated toddler, struggling to get his footing.

“Keebo!” Miu shouted. “What the hell are you doing?”

Keebo turned his head in the direction of her voice. “Miu? Is that you? Please help! I seem to have suddenly lost my vision!”

“Lost your—?”

_Oh shit. The camera jammers. Keebo’s eyes! I didn’t think of that._

“Keebo, listen,” Miu explained. “I have a bunch of equipment in my lab that’s screwing with your optics. If you come near my lab, your eyes are going to stop working. The problem should fix itself if you get a good distance away and wait a few minutes.”

Keebo calmed down. “Ah, I see. That is good to hear. I was worried that I might have been damaged.”

“Don’t worry,” Miu remarked. “Lots of guys have to deal with dysfunction. It’s disappointing, but not uncommon, and there are plenty of treatments. Anyway, what are you doing here?”

“I was told to come and see how you were doing. By the way, how are you doing?”

“I’m peachy. Who told you to check on me?”

“Everyone thought that someone should. Kokichi insisted that I be the one to go, and I agreed.”

_That little shit._

“Listen, Keebo. Don’t listen to anything that fucker tells you, alright? He wants to screw with you, but don’t let him. Actually, stick around for a while and I can give you some weapons to teach him a lesson.”

Keebo waved his hands frantically in front of him. “That will not be necessary!”

Miu smirked. Keebo was a fun robot to talk to. “Alright, alright,” she said. “Then get back to your dorm and recharge, I guess.”

Keebo looked concerned. Miu found it funny to see Keebo trying to give her a look of disapproval but blindly looking at empty air instead.

“What about you?” he asked. “Are you going to return to the dorms as well? I think staying in your lab all night would be inadvisable.”

“Don’t worry about me. This isn’t the first time the Ultimate Inventor’s pulled an all-nighter!” Miu boasted. “And I mean it. I can go all night, baby, all night long. Oh shit, that reminds me!”

Miu ran back into the lab and reemerged after a few seconds holding a small device with a speaker. “Here, catch,” she said, tossing it at Keebo. A split second after releasing it, she realized her mistake.

“Wh-what?” Keebo stammered as the device floated through the air. It hit him directly in the face with a _dink_ and dropped to the ground.

“Ah! My bad!” Miu said, rushing over. “I forgot you were blind. Here, take it in your hand… there. Now, listen closely. This is a pager. Once in a while, this is going to buzz, and I’m going to make a demand. Whichever pleb is holding this buzzer needs to get me whatever I say, or I’m going to drop dead.”

“I hope you are exaggerating,” Keebo said. “What kind of requisitions are you going to make?”

“Food, water, equipment, erotica, cold medicine. Basic survival stuff like that.”

Keebo blushed (and Miu idly wondered why his creator had implemented a blushing mechanism). “I do not think all of those are basic survival materials,” he said. “But regardless: Miu, how long are you planning to remain in your lab?”

“As long as it takes, Keebs. As long as it takes.”

* * *

 

Overnight, Miu began the construction of the cannon in earnest. The first matter to be handled was the construction of power cells that could store enough energy to power a reaction to trigger a blast strong enough to burst through the walls. Once the cells were completed, a frame and the necessary wiring could be built to focus and channel the energy into a devastating blast. It was difficult work, but with her Ultimate Inventing talent, Miu made steady progress.

At the break of dawn, she felt a rumble in her stomach. That was the trigger that made her realize several pains at once that were nagging at her. She realized she was hungry, thirsty, and tired.

_Damn biological needs. Always getting in the way. And these aren’t even the fun ones!_

Miu pressed on with her work for a while, trying to ignore the gnawing demands of the human body. Eventually, she could no longer force herself to concentrate. She looked at the clock. 7:30 A.M.

_They’ve had enough time to sleep._

She pulled out her handheld sound recorder (modified to be a transmitter), pressed a button, and spoke into it. She tried to sound more powerful than she felt as she made an announcement.

“This is Miu Iruma, goddess among mortals. Whoever’s holding this pager, bring the following items to my lab: Some food that’s dense in calories, some water, and anything and everything you can find that contains caffeine. Make it snappy, I’m dying out here. This message will repeat periodically until I get the shit I need.”

The message would not repeat, but Miu hoped that the threat of a looping recording would motivate whoever had taken the burden of the pager to move a bit quicker than they otherwise would. Miu waited and worked ineffectively for a while, anticipating the arrival of sustenance.

She considered simply going to the dining hall herself to get what she needed, but quickly decided against it. She wasn’t comfortable leaving her work alone. Though she had installed a lock on the door to prevent any intrusions by assholes (in other words, by Kokichi), she still worried that something might happen in her absence and her progress would go to waste. Miu intended to stay by her work until it was completed.

After what felt like an eternity, there was a knock on the lab door. Miu eagerly walked over to answer it. She was surprised to find not one, but three girls outside when she opened it. Kaede stood there holding a cloth bag, and she was flanked on either side by Angie and Tsumugi.

Miu wasted no time. Pointing at the bag, she said, “Does that have everything I need?”

Kaede looked slightly put off by Miu’s abruptness. Her face said something like, _Hello to you, too._ Miu didn’t care if Kaede was annoyed. She had shit to do.

“Yeah,” Kaede said. “It should all be there. Food, water, caffeine.”

Miu grabbed the bag and looked inside. She nodded, satisfied with its contents. “Alright, this works.” She looked at Angie and Tsumugi. “Now, what the hell do you two want?”

Angie smiled and spread her arms. “We wanted to come and see that you are okay! Atua wants to know that his followers are well.”

_I’m not following your dumb-ass god._

Kaede shifted nervously, apparently uncomfortable talking to Miu. Miu figured Kaede was probably put off by her awe-inspiring presence and prestige.

“So,” Kaede said, “are you doing okay?”

“Yeah,” Miu huffed impatiently. “I’m fine. So you can all fuck off back to your little pussyfest, because I’ve got work to do.”

“You’ve gotten some sleep, right?” Kaede persisted. “I don’t want you to overwork yourself.”

“What are you, my fucking mom?” Miu asked. “Yeah, like I said, I’m fine. Mind your own business, Miss Ironing Board.”

Kaede angrily muttered something about cantaloupes, but Miu didn’t catch the details.

Tsmugi hesitantly spoke up. “Um, Miu, if you don’t mind, can we come in and see what you’re working on?”

“No.”

“Please? We all really would like to see what the great Miu Iruma is inventing to help us escape!” Miu was affected by Tsumugi’s unexpected compliment.

_Great Miu Iruma, huh? Well, she’s not wrong. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to show them._

“I don’t know,” Miu said. “It’s, uh, kind of a secret.”

“Oh, won’t you show us? I’ve always wanted to see a laser cannon in real life. Seeing them depicted in anime and manga was always so cool to me, so—”

Miu turned hostile in an instant.

“Ex-fucking-scuse me?” she shouted.  “I’m not making fucking toys. This is a real invention that will do real things. It’s not your otaku shit! Get your disrespectful asses away from my lab and don’t come back unless I call you.”

With that, Miu slammed the door. As she marched back to her chair with supplies in hand, she heard the girls talking outside.

“Do you think she’s okay? I’m plainly worried about her.”

“She’s just under a lot of stress right now. We need to help her however we can until she’s done with whatever she’s doing.”

“Wow, Kaede! You’re so caring. Atua respects your leadership and good nature.”

“I just think she seemed a little… paranoid. Don’t you?”

After that, the conversation faded into silence as the trio walked too far away to overhear. Miu scowled as she considered what the others had said about her.

_I’m not paranoid. I’m the only rational one around here! I don’t see those fuckers trying to bust out. What, are they all planning to commit murder? Wait, are they?_

Miu shook her head.

_Whatever. I’m not fucking paranoid!_

Miu ate, drank, and soon resumed her work merrily.

* * *

 

Morning turned to afternoon. While the other Ultimates were likely milling around the school doing nothing productive, Miu plugged away at her project. She found herself running into many technical issues; as it turned out, creating a massive machine of devastating demolition from scratch was no easy feat. Nonetheless, she made slow and steady progress. She figured she could have the Wall Buster done within a week if she worked at a consistent pace. That timetable would allow her to get some sleep every night.

_As long as none of you fuckers commit homicide for the next week, everyone will get out. So keep your pants on and be patient._

Feeling her stomach rumble, Miu reached for her transmitter and sent another message to the pager. This time, she kept it brief.

“Miu Iruma here. Need food, water, and sexy magazines, in that order. Don’t keep me waiting. Over.”

About ten minutes later, there was a light knock on the lab door. Miu answered it to find Tenko standing at the door, bag in one hand and pager in the other.

“Hello, Miu!” she said cheerfully. “I brought this for you.”

“Hey, Tencrotch. I can see that. Did Kaeidiot push that pager onto you?”

Tenko frowned. “Please, call me Tenko. To answer your question, Kaede said we should take it in shifts. Her exact words were, ‘It wouldn’t be fair if only one of us had to deal with this.’”

_Oh, I see how it is. Can’t handle me, Kaede? Am I too awesome for you? Fine. Your loss._

“Alright, that makes sense. Give me that.” Miu took the bag and looked inside. Plenty of food and water. She scowled. “Hey, what gives?”

“Something wrong?”

“Where’s my fucking porn?!”

Tenko blushed. “I… wasn’t comfortable with that. I wouldn’t even know where to find any. Maybe when a degenerate male has the pager, he can help you.”

Miu scoffed. “Whatever. Thanks for doing most of your job, I guess. Tell everybody that if they can go a week without killing each other, I can bust us all out of here. Maybe that motivation will get me some better help.”

Tenko’s eyes widened. “A week?”

“Yeah. You got brain damage? A week. Seven days. One hundred and sixty-eight hours. That’s how long it takes to make big stuff like this. I’m the Ultimate Inventor, not a damn genie.”

“Miu—nobody’s told you yet, have they?”

Miu felt anxiety creeping in. What had happened? What hadn’t she been told? “Told me what?”

_Is somebody dead? Are we going to have to do a fucking trial?_

Tenko said, “Monokuma added another motive. If a murder doesn’t happen before nighttime two days from now… he said he’s going to kill all of us.”

Miu turned pale.

_Two days? Two fucking days? That’s it?_

“Are you okay, Miu?” Tenko asked.

“I-I’m fine,” Miu said. “It’s not—It’s not a problem.”

Tenko looked concerned. “Miu, if you’re feeling scared, I’m here for—”

“Go the hell away!” Miu suddenly yelled. She slammed the door in Tenko’s face and retreated into her lab. She held her head in her hands and tried to process what she’d just heard. Nighttime in two days. At that time, everyone would be killed if no murder was committed. The time was 3:00 P.M. That meant Miu had 55 hours at most to complete the Wall Buster. If she couldn’t do that, either everyone would be killed, or one person would be murdered.

_And who’s the murder victim going to be? Probably the girl who spends all of her time isolated in an out-of-the-way location._

“Damn it. Damn it! Fuck! Shit! God fucking damn it!” Miu screamed as she paced around her lab, fueled by fear and restlessness. “Why did this have to happen? Why am I here?” She swore and wallowed in fear for several minutes before reaching a point of relative emotional calm.

“Calm down. I gotta calm down.” She looked over at her work so far: various power components and pieces of circuitry intermingled atop the workbench. It would take a monumental effort to have the cannon fully operational within two days; there were technical problems yet to be solved and there would be no opportunity for beta testing. Miu had to decide whether to continue with the project or bail.

_If I don’t get it done in time, then it’s a waste of my time and I probably wind up dead. If I don’t try, I don’t waste my time and I probably wind up dead. If I do get it done…_

Miu sighed. It was a straightforward cost-benefit analysis.

“Guess I’m not sleeping after all.”

Miu pushed aside thoughts of her impending doom, helped herself to lunch, and pushed herself to keep working.

* * *

 

Day passed into night, and Miu did not allow herself to sleep. Before nighttime she paged for more caffeine. As time passed, more and more cans of “Monoster” energy drink littered the lab floor and Miu plugged away at a problem that seemed more and more daunting with every calculation she made. Miu found herself getting easily distracted during her work process. Throughout the night, stray thoughts would come in and she would fixate on them, making no progress on her work for long stretches of time. It could be argued that these stretches of unproductivity kept Miu sane all the way to sunrise.

It was the day before the deadline. Miu began putting more effort into her work than she ever had before. Whenever she needed motivation, she simply remembered what was at stake: her own life. Also, the lives of the other Ultimates, but those were secondary.

Work continued. She alternated between working on components of the frame, input centers, feedback displays, cooling systems, and power supplies. It was a lot to put together, beyond the capabilities of most, but for the Ultimate Inventor it was just barely doable. Making periodic requests for materials via the pager, Miu figured she could actually get the Wall Buster done to the minimum level of completeness in time. She just needed to work through the day uninterrupted.

Around noon she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She opened it up to see Kaede and Shuichi standing outside; Kaede looked energetic and friendly, while Shuichi was his usual shy and sheltered self. Miu was in no mood for either of them.

“What the hell do you two want? I didn’t radio for anything.”

“We know, Miu,” Kaede said. “We were actually wanting to make a request. We need your help with something.”

_I don’t have time for this._

“Help with what? It’d better not be anything stupid.”

Shuichi explained, “We need you to set up some cameras so that they can take pictures automatically when a motion sensor detects movement. We don’t have the technical ability to do this ourselves, but with you being the Ultimate Inventor, we figured you could make the modifications.”

“Well yeah, of course I can,” Miu said. “But why should I?”

“Because we really need you to? Please?” Kaede said.

“No,” Miu said firmly. “I’m very busy, and I don’t have time for your dumb fifth grade science project. This conversation has already taken up way too much of my precious time.”

“What are you busy with?” Shuichi asked.

"What am I busy with? What am I—Do you keep your head up your ass 24/7? The fucking Wall Buster, dumbass! I’m mostly done with it, and tomorrow it’s going to blast us out of here. It’s only the most important invention of your fucking lives! Maybe show it some respect.”

“Oh, right,” Shuichi said skeptically. “Your, uh, laser cannon.”

_This motherfucker!_

“You got something you want to say, punk?” Miu growled.

Kaede stepped between them before things could escalate. “All we want to say, Miu, is that we need your help. We have nowhere else to turn. Our plan only works if you help us.”

“I don’t even know what your plan is!” Miu objected. “And I honestly don’t care. I have my own plan. Once Buster is finished, we can talk about your panty shot scheme, or whatever this camera nonsense is.”

“Panty—No, you’ve got it all wrong,” Kaede protested. “This is important!”

“No way it’s as important as what I should be doing right now,” Miu retorted. “If that’s all, I’m going to get back to—”

Kaede got down on her knees and put her head to the ground in a deep bow.

“Please, Miu! Please do this for us!”

Miu's face went red with embarrassment. Seeing Kaede bowing at her feet stirred up feelings that she didn’t know how to handle. She responded to the situation with panic.

“G-get the fuck outta here!” She shouted, slamming the door. She locked it, and checked that the lock was working. It was. She ignored Kaede’s muffled insistence from outside the lab and resumed work. Eventually, the pair left her alone.

_Waste of my time and energy. Put me in a bad mood. Selfish assholes._

Miu pressed on into the afternoon. As time passed, she found it getting more difficult to hold her eyes open. Even with the power of caffeine, she could feel herself slipping.

_No time—for sleep—have to keep—going—_

Almost without realizing it was happening, Miu fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

 

When she awoke again, eyes creaking half open, it was nighttime. A quick glance at the digital clock told her that she’d lost five hours to sleep. That realization jolted her into sitting upright. A flurry of panicked thoughts flooded through her mind all at once.

_Five hours? I slept for five hours? Fuck, fuck, fuck! I’m five hours behind. I wasted all that time just lying on the floor of my lab—_

A sudden realization made her blood run cold. She had been lying defenseless on the floor of her lab for five hours straight. Completely incapable of defending herself. In the middle of a killing game. Feeling disoriented and drained, Miu trembled. She had a feeling like one gets after being narrowly missed by a speeding car. She had sudden sense of perspective about her own mortality that amplified every fearful thought she’d been keeping suppressed under the surface. Miu could no longer force herself to ignore the mortal terror that came with being trapped in a killing game.

Rather than instantly jump back to work on the Wall Buster, Miu remained still. She couldn’t bring herself to get up off the floor; exhaustion and fear left her paralyzed. She was losing all hope.

_I can’t do it. I can’t get out of here. It’s too late, I can’t do anything, I’m gonna die I’m gonna die I’m gonna die—_

Knock, knock, knock. “Miu?” A voice called. “Are you there? Hello, Miu?”

Miu’s face turned a pale white. The last thing she wanted was to interact with another person. Not in this place, not at this time. Not while she was afraid for her life.

“G-go away!” she screamed. “Leave me alone! Leave me alone, you assholes! I won’t let you kill me! I-I’ll kill all of you first!”

“Miu, please, remain calm! I mean you no harm,” the voice said. “Please, may I come in and talk to you?”

Miu now recognized the voice. It was Keebo. Rational, nonviolent, blind-at-the-moment Keebo. She relaxed a bit. If she could trust that anyone wouldn’t murder her, it was Keebo. Even so, she couldn’t let her guard down entirely. She shakily stood up, walked over to her lab door and slowly drew it open to face the robot standing patiently at her doorstep.

“What is it?” she asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“Would you like me to spend some time with you? I thought you might be in need of some company after spending so much time in isolation.”

“What’s your fee?” Miu asked without thinking.

“Fee? What are you talking about?”

“Er, right, not that kind of robot. My mistake.” Miu sighed. “Look, you don’t need to worry about me. I’m doing okay. I just need to figure a few things out, is all. I don’t… I don’t need people worrying about me.”

“I see. Then, let us say that I am not worried, and that I merely want to spend time with you as a friend. Is that alright?”

“Friend?” Miu muttered. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Fine, you know what? Sure. Come in. Just don’t try anything, or else.”

“Of course, Miu. I would never.”

_Keebo can’t see, and he’s about as strong as an average grandma. I don’t need to worry about him._

Even knowing that, Miu couldn’t quite make herself feel safe. Feeling as nervous as ever, she led Keebo to a spot where he could sit down. Getting no visual feedback, Keebo sat facing straight ahead, not bothering to turn his head to look around when he couldn’t see anything.

“If I may ask,” Keebo began, “What are you working on? I know that it is meant to help us escape, but I have not yet heard the details.”

Miu looked over at her work so far. It consisted of various power cells and electrical components, as well as several massive frame pieces that would need to be assembled outside the lab. “Well, basically,” she said, “It’s a really big cannon that I’m going to shoot at the outer walls to break through them. If it works, we should all be able to escape. That’s the plan, anyway.”

“I see.” Changing the subject, Keebo asked, “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes. Why do you ask?”

“You do not sound like yourself.”

“I sound fine,” Miu said hoarsely. “I’m as good as I’ve ever been, so stop being all concerned for me.”

“I see. Very well. Would you mind if I stay and sit here while you work? As I said, I would like to keep you company.”

Miu blushed. Keebo probably didn’t understand what he sounded like, but she couldn’t help feeling like she was being hit on. She kind of liked the feeling.

“Sure, fine,” she said. “Make sure you don’t disrupt me.”

Miu walked over to her workbench. She looked at the components laid out on the table and prepared to continue putting together the pieces necessary for the Wall Buster. She held her hands over the parts. And she stood. And she stood. And she stood.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what are you assembling right now?” Keebo asked.

Miu stammered. “I-I’m… I’m working on…” she sighed. “I don’t know what I’m working on. I feel like I suddenly have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Perhaps you should take a break and collect yourself? That is what the professor always did when he was having a hard time.”

“Take a break. Yeah, maybe I should.” Miu walked back over and sat down across from Keebo.

“That would be advisable. Please, remember to take care of yourself, Miu.”

“You sound like Kaede. Is everyone here trying to be my mom? Look, I’m just going to take a short break. I can’t waste too much time, or else—or else something bad will happen. So I have to get this done. I have to keep working, and keep pushing myself, and make sure that I can get out of here. Because—” Miu’s voice broke. Suddenly, she found herself choking back tears.

_God damn it...  
_

“Because—“

“What is the matter, Miu? Because what?”

“I-I can’t,” she whimpered. “I can’t die. The world needs me. It needs my genius. I can’t die here.”

“I know, Miu. I’m sure that the world would feel your loss. If everything you’ve told us is true, you are a very talented individual.”

Miu trembled. “But also, I’m… I’m…”

Without thinking, she lunged forward and buried her face into Keebo’s metal body.

“I’m real fuckin’ scared, Keebs.”

Keebo froze, unsure how to react. “Miu?”

Miu continued. “I really, really, don’t want to die. I’ve been scared shitless since the day we got here, scared that someone’s going to come up behind me with a knife or a gun or a rope and just…” she sobbed. “I don’t want to die, Keebo. That’s why I locked myself in here. That’s why I’m trying so hard. That’s why I’ve been forcing myself to stay awake. That’s why I’m feeling so goddamn desperate. I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die, I don’t want to—”

Keebo gently placed an arm on Miu’s back, causing her to stop.

“Forgive me,” he said, “I am not experienced with this kind of situation. I can see that you are upset.”

Miu nodded.

“Something…” Keebo began. “Something inside me is telling me that I need to do something. I need to tell you… not to lose hope.

“Not to lose hope?” Miu mumbled weakly.

“Yes. If you want to succeed, you must hold on to hope. That’s something I’ve always felt deep within myself, and I think it’s something you need to remember now.”

“But it’s too much,” Miu moaned sadly. “It’s too much, and there’s no time. I’m not a miracle worker, Keebo. I can’t make a cannon magically be finished.”

“I do not think it is too much for you to handle,” Keebo reasoned. “Would you have started this project if you did not think you could finish it?”

“No, of course not.”

“Then you can do it. So, do it. Do it because deep down you know you can. I know you can do it, too. I believe in you, Miu.”

_You believe in me?_

Miu looked up at Keebo for the first time since she’d fallen into him. His face wasn’t especially emotive; he had a simple smile as he looked down in no particular direction. He could have attempted to look at Miu, but as he was temporarily blind he’d decided not to bother and simply looked down and to the right. Miu let herself smile up at him.

“I’ve got to tell you, Keebs, you’re probably the nicest talking robot I’ve ever met.”

“That’s—thank you, Miu.”

“Would you believe—” Miu hesitated. Then she finished her thought. “Would you believe I don’t hear that very often?”

“Hear what?”

“Hear people saying that they believe in me. Not a lot of people tell me that. In fact, they don’t give me much encouragement at all. So, hearing you say that… well, it means a lot to me,” she confessed.

Keebo blushed. “Well, that is just what my inner voice was telling me. It told me that you are someone special and that I can believe in you.”

“Inner voice, outer voice, whatever. You’re you, Keebo. I don’t care if you’re hearing voices.”

Miu pushed herself back into a standing position. “Alright,” she said, filled with fresh determination. “I’m just going to do it. I’m going to throw myself into it with everything I’ve got and get this done.”

“I am pleased to hear that,” Keebo said. “If you need anything, let me know. Otherwise, I will leave you to your work.”

“Alright,” Miu said. “Go get some rest. Just a few hours… if I do everything right, I can finish in just a few hours! I just have to hit all the right spots. But I have plenty of experience, so I know where all the right spots are.”

Miu started moving objects around, connecting bits to other bits. After a minute, Keebo spoke up.

“Uh, Miu? May I ask a favor?”

“What is it?”

“Can you escort me to the lab door?” asked the blind robot.

_Ah, shit, I keep forgetting about that._

Miu grabbed Keebo’s hand. “Alright, this way.”

She led him to the door and helped him outside. Before Keebo departed, they talked a bit longer.

“You’ve got to let me take a look at you some time,” Miu said. “I’d love to see what makes you tick. Plus, I can repay you for giving me that little confidence boost.”

“Repay me how?”

Miu grinned hungrily. “By rocking your mechanical world.”

Keebo fidgeted. “I assume by that you mean performing regular maintenance and optimization of my routine functions?”

“Oh yeah, baby. I’mma optimize all your functions.”

Keebo shook himself in an apparent effort to maintain his composure. “Well,” he said, “I am glad to have been of assistance. Good night, Miu, and good luck.”

As he turned and walked away, Miu felt an urge to say something else. She shouted after him.

“Hey, Keebo! You’d better keep on believing in me! You know why?”

Keebo turned toward her voice. “Why?”

“Because I am Miu Iruma, and I am a fucking genius!”

With a triumphant laugh, she closed her lab door once again. Amazingly, all feelings of terror had disappeared. After her interaction with Keebo, Miu was left with a feeling of being on top of the world. She looked around her lab. The time was 11:00 P.M. She had six unopened cans of Monoster energy drink lying around.

_If I ration effectively and work through the night, I can be done tomorrow morning. Then I just assemble it, and fire._

Miu slipped her goggles down over her eyes and proceeded to have the greatest, most productive night of work in her life. She worked through the last pieces of her design, put together everything that remained, and went over every task and object that needed to be finished. She pushed herself to her limit and pushed a little further. She kept herself awake, kept herself alert, and pushed even harder. She worked through the early hours of morning. 4:00 A.M. 5:00 A.M.

At dawn, she was ready. The Wall Buster was ready to be assembled. Drained, but still determined, Miu wasted no time.

_Time to blow a hole._ _In the wall._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that I must address the way I write Danganronpa fanfiction. I played the official localization, so I spell names and write characters as they were depicted in the localization, for the most part. So, I write it "Oma," not "Ouma," and "Keebo," not "Kiibo." Tenko says "I," and Gonta says "Gonta." I feel writing fanfiction for the game using spellings and stylizations not in the version I played would be difficult and insincere. I hope you understand.
> 
> I'd love to hear feedback about how I've written these characters. I always try to stay faithful to the work in my portrayals, and I'd like to know if you the readers feel this is a solid representation of Miu and Keebo. I feel like I've made a decent story regardless, but feedback on my characterization would be much appreciated.
> 
> Regardless, I'll see you all at the end of the story.
> 
> Amicus certus in re incerta cernitur,  
> -Ambidex


	2. Fire!

Miu twitched with excitement. The time: 6:00 A.M. on the day the time limit was to expire. The place: Just outside of her lab. The Wall Buster was ready to be fully assembled and aimed at the outer wall. All the components were in place. The stars had aligned. Miu’s cannon would be fired. Miu was stretched nearly to her breaking point; though caffeine kept her awake, it was a mental strain now to concentrate on anything at all over her pounding headache and racing heartbeat. Nonetheless, she pushed herself. She placed each part of the cannon into its appropriate spot within the assembled frame. The final piece of the puzzle was her Monopad, modified to be a display for the cannon’s firing status and a centralized location for running diagnostics. Everything was in place. It was time to let everyone know.

With trembling hands, she lifted the recorder to her face and sent a message.

“Rise and shine, bitches! The Miu Iruma Wall Buster is ready for action! If you don’t want to get left behind, get your asses over to my lab, ASAP! Over.”

Miu waited for what felt like hours before the first of her fellow Ultimates showed up: Kaede. She rubbed her eyes and groggily approached Miu. She clearly hadn’t gotten much sleep.

_Well, that’s on her. It’s not like there’s a shortage of energy drinks here. And this bitch is supposed to be the one taking initiative!_

“What’s going on, Miu?” Kaede looked at Miu with suppressed annoyance. Over the past several days she’d clearly become very irritated with Miu. Nonetheless, she was trying to be as diplomatic as ever. Miu pretended not to notice Kaede’s bad mood.

“The greatest fucking thing you’ll ever witness, that’s what,” Miu boasted. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Ryoma’s waking them up. Your pager woke me, and he was already awake, so I asked him to do it.”

“Well, he’d better hurry the hell up.”

And hurry the hell up he did. Within a few minutes, the Ultimates were gathered around Miu and her creation. Miu’s relentless work was about to pay off.

“Okay, so what’s going on?” Kaito asked. “What is this thing?”

“This!” Miu exclaimed, “Is the Miu Iruma Wall Buster! Patent pending. With this cannon, I’m going to blast through the metal walls and force a way out of this cage. Freedom is one button press away!”

“It certainly looks impressive,” Korekiyo remarked. “However, I am curious: why did you choose to build it in this shape?”

“What, you’re asking how it works?” Miu said. “Well, basically there are the two oblong power cells here, one on each side; they provide just enough energy in just the right dimensions to power the cannon without it overheating or melting down. The energy is carried through circuits and various pathways through the base to circle around within the shaft as the cannon charges. The tip of the cannon has a rounded shape to concentrate the beam as it fires for greater impact. When all the necessary particles are sufficiently excited, the cannon fires, and the beam tears through anything it hits, including those walls. Pretty fucking cool, right?”

“I see,” Korekiyo said. “Even unintentionally, you have created a striking monument to humanity. I am impressed.”

“Huh? Monument?”

Kaede blushed. “Uh, well—I think he’s pointing out that—how should I put this?”

Kokichi cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, “Miu built a giant dong!”

Miu looked at the Wall Buster. Sure enough, once it was pointed out to her, she saw the phallic resemblance clearly. A normal person operating with a normal mental state might have been mortified at this realization. Miu, of course, was not a normal person, and she was far from operating under normal conditions. She burst out laughing.

“Holy shit! That’s awesome,” she exclaimed. “How did I miss that?”

“Anyway, that’s not important,” Kaede said. “The important question is, is this thing really going to work?”

“Of course it is. I’ve looked over the schematics again and again: the cannon packs more than enough punch to get through the walls. Once it gathers enough energy to trigger the controlled fission, there’ll be—"

“Wait, hold on,” Kaito interrupted. “Controlled fission? Miu, are you telling us this sucker is _nuclear_?!”

Miu waved a hand. “Nah, this sucker’s electric. But I need a nuclear reaction to give it that extra kick.”

“Man, this is heavy,” Tsumugi said solemnly.

“Where did you even get plutonium?” Maki demanded.

“Long story, no time,” Miu said, waving a hand. “But it was easier than you might think.”

“Remember everyone,” Angie said. “In the face of impending doom, Atua will accept all of you as followers if you convert!”

“That might not be such a bad idea,” Himiko commented, brim of her hat pulled down.

“Oh, get over yourselves!” Miu demanded. “Nuclear energy is efficient as hell. And there’s only, like, a five percent chance that this thing melts down.”

“Five percent?! Meltdown?!” Kaede shouted.

“That’s plainly way too dangerous!” Tsumugi said, matching Kaede’s worried tone.

“But still, maybe it’s worth a shot, right?” Rantaro added. “If it works, we can all get out of here.”

“Yeah, but that’s a big ‘if,’” Shuichi said.

“A way out is the most valuable thing we could obtain,” Kirumi said. “If this represents a chance for us to escape, that may be a chance worth taking.”

Mass debate broke out among the students. Should the cannon be fired? Or should Miu be kept from activating it? Arguing ensued left and right, as the Ultimates raised their voices at each other in what could accurately be called an argument for their lives. Miu began sweating. She hadn’t been ready for this; she hadn’t even considered the possibility that everyone might not let her use her invention.

_Is this it? Are they seriously going to try to stop me now, after all my hard work?_

One member of the group had remained silent throughout the entire ordeal. Kokichi took notice and called him out.

“Hey, Keeboy!” Kokichi shouted. “You haven’t said a word since we got here. You’re the Ultimate Robot: Do you think Miu’s death machine can actually work?”

Hearing this, the Ultimates quieted down and turned their attention to Keebo. Everyone hung on his words. Keebo suddenly became visibly nervous, realizing he had become the center of attention.

“Well—uh, I mean—I do not know if I am qualified—”

“Keebo,” Kaede said. “I trust your judgement here. What do you think we should do?”

Keebo appeared to be deep in thought. Being close to Miu’s lab and therefore lacking vision, he stared straight ahead as he considered the question. Miu’s hope rested on Keebo’s decision.

_Come on, come on. Tell them! Tell them what you told me. You were being honest with me, right?_

Just as Miu began to fear he would turn on her, Keebo spoke. “From what I have heard, Miu’s cannon is well-built and likely to succeed. I think it is worth activating. That is my judgement as the Ultimate Robot.”

Miu fought the urge to immediately run over and give Keebo a massive hug. She stayed standing next to the Wall Buster and began preparing for its activation.

_Like I said, Keebo, I will rock the shit out of your mechanical world. Just you wait, you brilliant fucking piece of work._

“Well, I trust Keebo’s decision,” Kaede said. “Does anyone here have an objection to activating the Wall Buster?”

_Someone else finally used the fucking name! Yes! I knew it was good._

“I object!” Kokichi shouted.

_FUCK. FUCK THIS FUCKING FUCKFACE FUCK FUCK FUCK._

“What’s the reason for your objection, Kokichi?” Kaede asked.

“Miu’s a stupid bitch!” he proclaimed.

“I’m gonna break your fuckin’ legs!” Miu screamed.

“That’s not a valid reason to object,” Kaede scolded, ignoring Miu’s outburst.

“Oh.” Kokichi shrugged. “In that case, I withdraw my objection.”

Kaede pinched the bridge of her nose. “Anyone else?” she asked.

Nobody else voiced an objection. Looks were exchanged, and a couple people nearly raised their hands, but ultimately everyone kept silent. By withholding any protests, the group gave their consent for Miu to use her invention.

Never one to be overly concerned about consent, Miu had already pressed the activation button.

An electronic voice spoke from the cannon’s Monopad interface. “CHARGING: TEN PERCENT.”

“Looks like we’re going for it,” Kaede said. “Good luck, Miu!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Miu faced the rest of the group. “Everybody listen up! As this thing powers up, it’s going to get noisy, hot and very bright. Much like my sex life. So you’ll need to be ready to back up, cover your ears, and look away as this thing charges to prevent any permanent damage to your bodies. You don’t want to be blinded by my brilliant creation, now, do you?”

“Yes, that would be awful,” Keebo deadpanned. “Let us hope Miu does not blind anyone.” He winked in Miu’s general direction to show there was no ill will behind his comments.

 _Watch it, bud. I can rock you in more ways than one._ Miu smiled, willing to take a slight jab from Keebo after what he’d done for her.

“Was that sarcasm?” Kokichi gasped. “Oh my gosh, he’s becoming a real boy!”

“CHARGING: TWENTY PERCENT.”

An aggressive, high pitched voice came from out of nowhere. “Alright, that’s enough!” Monokuma stumbled onto the scene, fumbling around with his hands held out in front of him. It seemed that he, too, was affected by Miu’s camera jammers.

“Miu Iruma!” he shouted, pointing quite a distance to Miu’s right. “I’ve let these shenanigans go on for too long! Your machines are a violation of school regulations. I’m prohibiting any and all giant laser cannons! Stop your device and dismantle it at once!”

Miu took a deep breath, and she stood her ground. “No. I refuse.”

Monokuma brandished his claws menacingly. “Think carefully, Iruma. If you continue to violate school regulations, I may have to punish you.”

“We won’t let that happen!” Kaito shouted. “Don’t let him get to you, Miu. Keep this thing running!”

_You’re an idiot, Kaito, but I appreciate your support._

“You want me, Monokuma?” Miu taunted. “I can’t say that I blame you; all the guys do. But I’m not that easy. You want me, you’ve got to come and get me!”

_I really hope he can’t actually kill me. Crap, crap, crap! He can’t kill me, right?_

“CHARGING: THIRTY PERCENT.”

“Puhuhuhu!” Monokuma giggled. “So, that’s how you want to play it, huh? Very well. Let this be a lesson for all of you. Monokubs! Come teach this insolent girl a lesson!”

Crashing and rumbling could be heard in the distance. Soon, they came into view: the five Exisals, each piloted by a Monokub, and each capable of tearing a person—or a machine—to shreds. Each Exisal emitted the same war cry:

“Exisals! Assemble!”

What followed was the single most tremendous failure in the history of Danganronpa.

The Exisals were meant to assemble near the main crowd of Ultimates. However, because of the effects of Miu’s camera jammers, the Monokubs piloting the Exisals found themselves blinded upon crossing an invisible border and were unable to maneuver their mechs properly. Several collisions ensued, the Monokubs panicked, and attempted corrections quickly became disastrous overcorrections. Before even reaching the students, all of the Exisals had become entangled in a giant, incomprehensible mechanical knot.

“CHARGING: FORTY PERCENT.”

“Shit!” Monokid exclaimed. “Monodam, what’d you do?”

“…”

 “Guys!” Monophanie shouted. “I’m trying to get loose, but I can’t! Somebody move!”

If one were listening closely, they would have heard a small, seemingly inconsequential _ping_ of metal being knocked out of place. That piece of metal, unfortunately, was a critical mechanical component in Monotaro’s Exisal.

“Uh, hey, question?” Monotaro said. “Does anyone else smell something burning?”

Monosuke began, “Oh shit, that might be—”

The Exisals exploded.

As the mechs that had been used to threaten the prisoners of the Ultimate academy went up in flames, those prisoners looked in awe at the spectacle of stupidity concluding before them.

“They’re dead,” Tsumugi observed, bewildered. “All five of the Monokubs just… died right in front of us.”

And everyone rejoiced. Triumphant whoops, hi-fives, fist pumps and satisfied nods were made and exchanged all around in celebration of an unexpected but welcome victory.

“Well, that’s all for me!” Monokuma said. “I don’t get paid enough for this!” The bicolor bear ran off with his tail between his legs, leaving the group to its own devices.

“CHARGING: FIFTY PERCENT.”

At this point, the Wall Buster was radiating a noticeable amount of noise and energy. It was giving off its own white light and felt hot to stand next to. Miu, standing next to it, enjoyed feeling the warmth of her creation, and felt that her ongoing triumph was entirely deserved.

“Damn straight, you bastard!” Miu shouted after Monokuma. “Come back when you grow a pair and get over your dead children!”

“Jeez, Miu,” Kokichi said. “Even for Monokuma, I think rubbing in the death of his kids was a bit much.”

“Shut the fuck up. Alright, everybody, start stepping back, and don’t trip over any dead bears,” Miu advised.

“CHARGING: SIXTY PERCENT.”

At this point, the Wall Buster was visibly pulsing with electricity. To the uneducated observer it looked dangerous to lay hands on. Miu, of course, knew how to handle the machine without getting electrocuted. It seemed that she wouldn’t need to, however.

_Shit, this really is going to be easy, huh?_

“WARNING: RATE OF CHARGE INSUFFICIENT FOR ACTIVATION.”

“Oh, God fucking damn it!” Miu cried. “Are you shitting me?”

“What’s the matter?” Kaede asked. “Is it not going to work?”

“Oh, it’ll work,” Miu said. She lowered her goggles down over her eyes. “I’m going to make it work, so help me!”

“What are you going to do?” Ryoma asked.

“I’m going to make some tweaks on the fly. Keebo!” she shouted. “I need your help with this. Come here!”

_I really hope this works._

“Me?” Keebo said, startled. “Uh, okay. If that is what you need, I will assist.”

At this point, the cannon was audible enough that Keebo could navigate to Miu by following its hum. He walked over and stop when Miu placed her hand on him. Miu picked up a thick, black, specially made cord she had on hand and connected one end to an outlet on the Wall Buster.

“Miu?” Keebo asked. “What exactly do you need me to do?”

“Just hold still,” she replied. “Hold still, and get ready for a male-female interaction.”

“What is that supposed to—”

Without warning, Miu shoved the other end of the cord into a port on Keebo’s back. Keebo froze, shocked by the sudden new stimulation he was receiving. Miu gripped the cord as tightly as she could, holding it in place. Keebo began making a noise nobody had ever heard before, and that nobody could quite name.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—!”

Miu shouted in fear.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fu—!”

Others in the group called out to them, worried. After a few seconds, both Keebo and Miu seemed to regain control of themselves. Keebo’s eyes now glowed with white energy, and Miu’s hair floated up and down, as though it was teasing gravity. Miu collected herself, breathing heavily. The connection had been successful.

“Miu? What just happened?” Keebo shouted.

“I connected you to the Wall Buster. You have control of the power now, Keebo!” Miu informed him. “Of course, now I have to be careful, because I’m connected to a live electrical circuit packing way more voltage than safety guidelines permit. One wrong move, and I’m fried.”

Keebo stared in horror. “Miu! You should have told me what you were doing! There is no way I would have agreed if I knew you would—”

“That’s exactly why I did it before you could stop me. Don’t worry, I can handle this sort of thing. You focus on the cannon; can you feel any way get more energy into the firing chamber?”

Keebo shut his eyes in concentration. “I can feel the whole thing. Like it is a part of me. And I can feel a few… kinks. Like there are some knots I can undo. Is that what I should be looking for?”

“Yes, yes!” Miu shouted, grinning madly. “That’s exactly it! Find your kinks, Keebo. Find your kinks and let them out!”

Miu’s knuckles turned white as she continued holding onto the cord for dear life.

_The insulation’s got nothing on the power flowing through here. I have to stay connected until this thing fires, or the discharge is going to kill me. Fuck, why did I do this? Why the hell did I get myself into this?_

Miu looked at Keebo, who from the look on his face was concentrating very hard on the task she’d given to him. He was pouring all of his effort into making Miu’s machine work as intended. Miu felt her heart soften as she looked at him.

_Oh, yeah. I remember._

Unprompted, Miu said, “I believe in you, Keebo.”

A few seconds later, Keebo’s eyes shot open. From his head came three words:

“CHARGING: SEVENTY PERCENT.”

The fourteen spectators erupted into cheers. All at once, they shouted various words of encouragement toward Keebo and Miu.

“You can do it, guys!”

“You got this, Keebo!”

“Blow it up! Blow it up!”

“Humanity is so beautiful!”

“Hang in there!”

The Wall Buster grew louder, hotter, and brighter. It now was bright enough that looking at it with unprotected eyes was painful, so the Ultimates began to avert their eyes and raise their arms to shield themselves.

Miu continued breathing. She focused on her breathing, in and out, trying to stay calm. They were doing great.

“Miu,” Keebo said. “I have bad news.”

“Oh shit, oh shit. What’s the bad news?”

“It’s—CHARGING: EIGHTY PERCENT.”

“That’s not bad news!”

“Pardon me, I did not mean to do that. What I meant to say was, it still is not enough.”

Miu’s heart sank. “No. No, no, it has to be enough! You optimized it, it should be working great now!”

“I tried, but—WARNING: RATE OF CHARGE INSUFFICIENT FOR ACTIVATION.”

The observers groaned with disappointment.

“Well, that’s that, then!” Kokichi said. “I’m out. Maybe I’ll go look through Miu’s stuff!”

“Damn it, Kokichi, get back here!” Kaito shouted.

Miu paid no attention to the others. She grimaced. “Damn it!” She held back tears, both out of pride and out of worry for what adding any water to her precarious situation would result in.

_I came so close. So fucking close! Is this really how it ends? Do we just go back to the killing game? Was it all for nothing?_

“There is one more option,” Keebo said.

“What are you talking about?”

“I myself am fully charged, and I can access the power supply. I can use my own energy to supplement the cannon’s and give it enough to fire.”

Miu’s eyes widened in fear. “No. No fucking way! Don’t you dare do that, you idiot!”

Kaede, from a distance, shouted over all of the noise, “What’s going on down there?”

“Keebo’s recklessly endangering himself!” Miu responded. “Tell him to cut it out!”

“You are one to talk,” Keebo said.

“It’s too fucking dangerous!” Miu yelled. “The energy in your system is acting as a passive protective barrier. If you lose too much, the electricity from that circuit’s going to jump into your system unregulated and fuck everything up. You could die, Keebo!”

“Very well,” Keebo said coolly. “How much energy do I need to keep for myself to prevent that from happening?”

_As long as you don’t run yourself dry, you’ll be fine in theory. But there’s no way you’ll be that fucking precise!_

“Ten percent,” Miu stated firmly. “Don’t drop below ten percent, no matter what. You understand me? Ten. Percent.”

Keebo nodded. “I understand.”

“Promise me!”

Keebo hesitated. “I promise.”

He shut his eyes once again and concentrated with his full focus. After a moment, he said the words everyone was waiting to hear.

“CHARGING: NINETY PERCENT.”

If everyone was cheering again, Miu couldn’t hear them. The machine was emitting a violent mechanical whirring noise that overpowered all other sounds. She felt like she was standing on the edge of an open flame, and worried that if she spent much longer next to the cannon she would receive severe burns.

“Come on,” she begged. “Come on!” She spoke to nobody in particular, and nobody could hear her over the sound of Buster nearing full charge. She dared to look directly at it with her eyes protected by her goggles. In addition to radiating white light, the machine periodically had sparks on the outside flashing in all colors of the rainbow. Every sensory cue indicated that this was a dangerous thing to be next to. And of course, Miu couldn’t get away from it.

_It’s going to be fine. It’s going to be fine. Keebo’s got this. It’s fine._

“WARNING: RATE OF CHARGE INSUFFICIENT FOR ACTIVATION,” Keebo announced. Then, in his own voice, “Charging status: ninety-nine percent. As per your instruction, my own batteries are at ten percent.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Miu roared. “Alright, hang on, there’s got to be something else we can do.”

_Think, think, think! We just need a bit more electricity. Where can we get it?_

“Miu, listen,” Keebo said.

“Don’t. Don’t you fucking dare, Keebo!”

“There is only one way to give the cannon the power it needs.”

“You stay at ten percent. You promised me, Keebo! No more. I can’t let you die like this!”

Keebo smiled sadly. “Some things are more important,” he said. “Tell the others…”

Time slowed down. Miu felt a rush of adrenaline like she’d never felt before. She needed a solution immediately. She looked all around. The Wall Buster: no extra power there. Keebo: it had to come from somewhere else. The fourteen Ultimates. Could any of them generate electricity? Miu doubted it.

_Wait, where’s—?_

Glancing over at the front door of her lab, Miu saw him. Kokichi Oma stepped out, wearing sunglasses and holding a device in his hand: the Electrotaser.

“Hey, Miu!” he shouted, barely audible. “What’s this thing do?”

_Electrotaser. Electricity. Get it into the circuit. Shoot the Wall Buster? Won’t work. Shoot Keebo? Risky. Circuit. The circuit. Wall Buster, Keebo, the cord connecting them, and…_

“Eureka!” Miu looked at Kokichi and screamed as loudly as she could. “Kokichi! Turn that dial to max, and shoot me!”

“Why?” Kokichi screamed back.

“It’ll hit me with a bunch of electricity!”

“Oh. Alright, sure!” Kokichi grinned mischievously, clearly enjoying what he was about to do.

Keebo furrowed his robotic eyebrows. “Miu, please, do not put yourself at risk for my sake.”

Miu laughed, not because something was funny, but because the situation was so intense that her body didn’t know what else to do. “Don’t worry, Keebs. It’s not gonna kill me, it’s just gonna hurt like a—”

Kokichi fired the Electrotaser and hit Miu squarely in the neck.

“—BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!”

The electric shock that hit her was one of the most intense pains Miu had ever experienced. She had to focus with all of her willpower to stop herself from passing out as she held tightly to the cord connecting her to the circuit. The boost from the taser would have to be enough.

“CHARGED: ONE HUNDRED PERCENT. READY TO FIRE.”

_This is it._

Being incredibly careful to keep one hand on the cord at all times, Miu grabbed the earplugs she’d kept hidden in her cleavage and put one in each of her ears.

“Cover your ears, cover your asses!” Miu shouted at everyone else. “Keebo, fire!”

Keebo blinked. He said a word that Miu assumed was, “Firing.”

For a fraction of a second, the Wall Buster shone brighter than the sun. For a fraction of a second, all was silent. Then, with a boom that could be heard from miles away, a reaction within the cannon sent a beam of white energy exploding out of the shaft and into a section of the exterior walls surrounding the Ultimate Academy. The force of the blast pushed air around the cannon outward, blowing away from the cannon and against the Ultimate students. Miu held on tightly and stood her ground with every ounce of strength she had left; she couldn’t let go until the firing sequence was finished.

For a full fifteen seconds, the laser beam shot from the Wall Buster packing all the power the Ultimate Inventor could have put behind it. Then, it died down. The intense heat from the cannon dimmed to dull warmth. The only sound that could be heard was the hissing of cooling metal. The sun was once again the dominant light source in the area. Knowing that it was safe to do so, Miu released her grasp and fell to the ground. Keebo followed suit. Miu shakily pulled out one of her earplugs.

“Did it work?” Miu asked. “Please tell me it worked.”

Miu looked over to where the beam had made contact. A hole, five meters in diameter, had been burned through the multiple layers of metal that made up the external wall. Through the hole, on the outside, a clearing could be seen. A piece of the outside world. Miu’s invention had worked.

“Uh, Gonta has a question,” Gonta said. “Does sky here often have cracks in it?”

Everyone looked up. The sky above them did appear to be forming several dark cracks. As each new crack appeared, a dangerous noise could be heard, the kind one hears when a building is about to collapse. The Ultimates simultaneously came to the same realization; they were not in a cage, but a dome. And the dome was collapsing.

Miu tried to get up. She tried, but she couldn’t bring herself to move. Her entire body ached, and she had nothing left. She needed time, but she didn’t have any left. Normally, she would have been scared. However, after everything that had just happened and the toll that had been taken on her body and mind, she found herself feeling oddly calm. She turned her head to the side, looked at the fourteen students staring up at the “sky,” and gave one more instruction.

“Run, you fucking idiots.”

And run they did. Kaede led the way, giving instructions that Miu paid no attention to. She looked at Keebo, who lay unmoving next to her. He had probably fainted after the intense ordeal of firing the cannon.

_Sorry I couldn’t get us out of here. I did everything I could. I hope you can forgive me._

As Miu blacked out, she felt herself being lifted off the ground.

* * *

 

Miu groggily opened her eyes and tried to get a sense of her surroundings. She was facing straight down toward the ground, moving at a walking pace. She was being carried. She was…

_On Gonta’s shoulder?_

Looking to her right, she recognized a head of long brown hair, and just beyond that hair, a dazed Keebo being carried on Gonta’s other shoulder.

“Gonta?” Miu asked wearily. “Where are we? What’s going on?”

“Oh, you’re awake! That’s good,” Gonta said. “Gonta was worried about Miu. Gonta carrying friends away from big room with fake sky.”

“You carried us?”

“Of course! Gonta gentleman, and gentlemen don’t leave friends behind.”

_Note to self: Gonta is now also on the “rock your world” list._

“Miu!” Kaede suddenly appeared in front of Miu, walking behind Gonta. “I’m glad you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

“Okay, I guess. I’m not dead, so that’s a big plus.”

Kaede smiled. “Yeah, we’re all happy to see that.”

“So, what’s the situation?” Miu asked.

“We got out of the dome about fifteen minutes ago. We saw a hill in the distance from where we got out, so we’re walking towards that. Once we get there, we’re going to try to get a lay of the land.”

_Yeah, you look like someone who needs to get laid—of the land—I’m not at my best right now._

“That makes sense,” Miu said. “Shit, speaking of the dome, what happened to it?”

Miu looked up and immediately found the answer to her own question. The gigantic structure had fallen in on itself behind the group as they escaped. Where a mighty semispherical structure stood before was now a pile of rubble.

“The Wall Buster was so powerful, it shook the earth as it fired,” Kaede explained. “We think it damaged some of the dome’s foundations and caused the whole thing to fall in on itself. None of us is the Ultimate Architect, though, so we aren’t sure exactly what happened.”

“But it’s gone,” Miu observed. “I blew the whole thing up?”

“You sure did, Miu.”

Miu laughed boisterously, suddenly in a great mood. “Hell yeah! I’m fucking amazing!”

Maki, walking nearby, interjected. “Don’t get such a big head. You did almost kill all of us, and if it weren’t for Keebo, your insane cannon wouldn’t have even worked.”

“Ah, just let her have this one, Maki,” Kaito commented. “We all deserve a win today.”

“Yeah,” Miu said meekly, feeling slightly less proud. “I’m a fuckin’ winner, or whatever.”

“Miu?” Keebo said, now fully awake. “Miu, is that you?”

“Yeah, Keebo, I’m right here,” Miu replied. She looked over at Keebo, who was looking directly at her.

“I can see you,” he said.

“Uh, yeah,” Miu said. “I can see you too. Hi.”

“I have not been able to see you with my eyes for several days,” Keebo explained. “It is… good to see you again.”

“Oh, yeah.” Miu smiled warmly. “Good to see you too, Keebs.”

“We’re almost there,” Kaede said. “Miu, Keebo, can you walk?”

“Yeah, I can walk,” Miu said. “Let me down, big guy.”

“My motor abilities are also functional,” Keebo said.

“Okay,” Gonta said happily. “Down you go.” He gently placed Miu and Keebo on the ground so that they could walk with the rest of the group.

Shortly thereafter, they all reached the top of a grassy hill. From there, they could look back and see the ruins of the Ultimate Academy behind them, amidst a grassy clearing surrounded by wooded wilderness.

“They built it in the middle of nowhere, huh?” Miu said. “Guess that makes sense, property costs are low and it’s easier to hide.”

“I don’t know if property costs were an issue for the mastermind,” Shuichi said, “but you’re right. It would be easier to keep this a secret by putting it somewhere isolated.”

Miu furrowed her eyebrows as she looked down at the ruins. “What’s up with that logo they put on everything? Does anybody know what that means?”

Kaede shook her head. “No clue. I guess it has something to do with an organization, but I have no idea what that organization is.”

Miu shrugged. “I guess it doesn’t really matter now, because we got the hell out of there. In and out, done in a flash. In this context, that’s a really good thing!”

Kaede cleared her throat. “If I can have everyone’s attention?” she announced. “I think we should stop here and rest. A lot of us could use some time to recover after everything that just happened. Before we take a break, I just want to say: Great job, everyone! I especially want to thank—what the heck?”

A small, metal, cylindrical object had landed at Kaede’s feet, apparently having been thrown from somewhere.

Maki said, “That’s a—!’

The object erupted, spraying thick gray smoke from its top.

“Smoke grenade?!” Miu finished.

Within seconds, the entire hilltop was covered in smoke. Miu could only make out the other students through the smoke by the shape of their dark silhouettes.

“Ah!” Kaede shouted in alarm, reaching up to her neck.

“Kaede!” Shuichi exclaimed, running up to her. Kaede fell into his arms.

“Shui…chi?” Kaede’s body went limp. Miu began to panic.

“What the fuck? What’s happening?” she yelled. Looking around, she saw the figures of other students dropping like flies. Maki, Korekiyo, Tenko, Kaito, and more fell down one after another. Miu could clearly see Keebo next to her as a full-color figure. Not knowing what else to do, she grabbed onto him.

“Are you okay, Miu?” he asked.

“I’m fine. What’s going on?”

“This may be—” Keebo suddenly cut off. His expression went blank, and his body went limp. Miu found herself struggling to keep him upright. The Ultimate Robot had been deactivated.

_A remote shutdown signal? How? And from who?_

Miu suddenly felt a sharp pain in her neck. Immediately, she felt her energy leave her as she collapsed in a heap face-down and Keebo fell next to her with a crash.

_Was that… a tranquilizer dart? Did everyone get hit with these?_

Though Miu couldn’t control her muscles, she didn’t immediately lose consciousness. Perhaps the caffeine still churning through her system kept her awake, or perhaps the drug in the dart simply had a delayed effect. Whatever the case, Miu was desperately trying to understand the situation in which she found herself. As she strained to look up, she noticed the figure of one student who had been spared from the onslaught.

Tsumugi spoke into an earpiece.

“Yes, I know, sir. I’m sorry, this was very unexpected… Well, we’ll just have to reconstruct the set. Oh, don’t be so angry, we have the money for it.”

_Shirogane? You’re the mastermind? And who the hell are you talking to?_

“Personality changes? Well, I don’t think we should change too much… Because we want to protect the writers’ vision, of course!... I think just to Miu and Angie. Make Miu less focused and a bit more selfish, and make Angie less willing to take risks, bringing her escape desire as low as it can reasonably go. We should also wait longer to open the Ultimate Labs. Miu’s especially.

“Those are small changes, and they should keep this from happening again. We’ll be ready for it next time, anyway. Of course, I’ll talk to you later.”

With that, Tsumugi hung up. Looking around, she noticed Miu, still awake, lying on the grass. She walked over to where Miu lay, knelt down, placed a hand under Miu’s chin and lifted her face to meet her eyes.

“You really are a remarkable character,” Tsumugi said. Now that she was closer, Miu could see her face clearly. Tsumugi had an excitement and passion in her eyes that Miu hadn’t expected. “I want you to know that I’m a big fan! When we do this again, I hope you keep doing amazing things. You’re so cool!”

Miu’s brain slowed down. The tranquilizer was finally overtaking her. Her consciousness began to fade.

_Fan? Get… get the fuck out._

She mustered enough energy to glare viciously at the mastermind. She said in a forced, fractured voice, “Go. Suck. A dick.”

Miu’s eyes fell shut and the last of her muscles unwillingly relaxed. As she fell into sleep, her mind was a whirlwind of emotion. She felt afraid. Her escape had failed. When she woke up, she would be trapped in the killing game once again. She wasn’t safe. She wasn’t free. Yet, she remembered what she had seen mere moments ago: the entire dome collapsed, the mastermind’s plan brought to a crashing halt.

Miu faded into darkness feeling proud. No matter what happened, she was the Ultimate Inventor.

_I’ll make sure you never forget, mastermind. You’ll know what happens when you fuck with Miu Iruma._

The world went dark. It was several weeks before an amnesiac Miu awoke again, unaware that she would ultimately sabotage a second iteration of the killing game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes my longest story yet. I hope you enjoyed the ride! This one was definitely more serious than my other fics thus far, but I hope you, the reader, were able to have fun regardless.
> 
> If you have any thoughts on the story, I always love receiving comments. I encourage you to leave one letting me know what you thought of the story (good or bad: criticism is a tool for improvement!). Whether you leave feedback or not, thanks for taking the time to read my fic. Being able to share my writing with others is very fulfilling for me.
> 
> Illegitimi non carborundum,  
> -Ambidex


End file.
